Flexible electronic devices, or flexible circuits, can include electric circuits and devices formed on flexible substrates that can be applied to and conform to a variety of surface geometries. For example, flexible electronics have a capability that they can wrap or be bended, and can be shaped to fit to curvilinear surfaces. Flexible electronics may be configured to achieve desired mechanical properties that approach those of flexible carrier substrates that the flexible electronics are mounted or integrated.